Kitty's Cabin Fever
by Captain Lycan
Summary: It was supposed to just be a simple mission to spy on the Inner Circle but Kitty uses it as an oppritunity to accomplish a long unfufilled mission of her own. (NaruKitty Lemon Three-Shot)


**Kitty's Cabin Fever  
**

**Plot:** It was supposed to just be a simple mission to spy on the Inner Circle but Kitty uses it as an oppritunity to accomplish a long held ambition.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairings: Naruto/Kitty, others referenced**

**Part I**

Kitty Pride regularly dealt with problems the most nineteen year old girls (actually most people in general) would be clueless of how to handle. Mutant powers, supervillains, giant robots, and other such things were dealt with by her and the other X-Men on a daily basis often with surprising ease. Ironically the problem causing the petite brunette the most grief was one that was that caused grief for most nineteen girls: a boy to dense to notice that she was interested in him.

"Wow Neko-chan this is nice," the source of grief said in amazement as he surveyed the cabin. Kitty couldn't help but smile whenever Naruto used his little nickname for her. It also made her feel bad for thinking of him as a source of grief, frustration perhaps, but not grief.

"It's sweet," She said softly causing Naruto to look at her strangely. Kitty quickly turned around in order to hide her quickly reddening face, "It's...like a sweet place to stay! Yeah totally!" She added quickly, "I'll go pay the cab driver!" the petite brunette as she practically ran out of the cabin phasing right through the front door. As she did so Kitty could practically feel Naruto's eyes on her heart-shaped ass, she had caught him doing that enough times to know he a habit of it.

The fact that he never checked out any other girls like that was both relieved and annoyed her. She knew Naruto liked her but he seemed unable to act on those feelings. The sound of the cab driver dropping an f-bomb brought her back to the present. From his bug-eyed expression the driver had seen her phase through the door and looked like he was going to bolt. With a mildly irritated expression she held up a wad of bills.

"I think you want to take this before you run off screaming in terror." Kitty sighed as she handed the now less-then-freaked-out cab driver the money owed and a little extra, "You like didn't see anything right?" Seeing the hundred the man nodded in agreement,

"I didn't see a damn thing." He said as he got into his cab with a smile, "You have a nice weekend." He said pleasantly as he drove away on the dirt road leading away from the cabin.

"I guess money humanizes." The young woman commented mildly on the driver's change in mood. Kitty was, she reflected ambivalently, no longer the ever peppy girl she had once been. The past four years of being an X-Men and all the baggage that came with it had made her a more worldly person. She walked back through the door to find an army of Naruto clones putting up their luggage and setting up her laptop along with the surveillance equipment needed for the mission.

The sight of Naruto trying to order his doppelgangers around was an amusing sight that brought a soft smile to her lips. If she had to pick a single thing about Naruto she loved the most was that he made her smile. Those cerulean eyes were a pretty close second followed by a tie between that adorable whiskered face or that golden spiky hair.

"Hey guys don't worry about the surveillance stuff I'll handle that," She told them when they started arguing over how to properly set the advanced equipment up. Thanks to the clones they got unpacked in record time leaving Kitty more then enough time to test the cameras and recording devices that were instrumental to tomorrow night's mission. The goal was to gather information on the latest group of reprobates to plague the X-Men: The Hellfire Club. A tip had come in via SHIELD that the club's Inner Circle was hosting a party at a posh ski resort and hotel near their current location.

"Alright look's like everything's in order now we just have to wait for them to rotate guards tomorrow night." Kitty explained hitting a few final keystrokes,

"Giving my clones time to plant these things before those jackasses have their party slash evil multimedia presentation. It'll also let us be able to survey things from the safety of the cabin." Naruto recited his part in the plan with just a hint of disappointment. While he was surprisingly good at stealth and infiltration he seemed to prefer charging in with kunai drawn.

"So if the tip was just bait for a trap we can immediately signal the team to pick us up or just get the hell out here instead of the others risking their lives to bail us out of a dungeon and possibly getting captured themselves again." Kitty added referencing their first encounter with the Inner Circle. Looking up at Naruto she was surprised to see him beaming at her rather than pouting,

"Not as fun as going in there and kicking ass but it's pretty sneaky and smart," His grin widened,"I bet you came up with it Neko-chan." Another thing about Naruto that she liked was that he seemed to have a genuine admiration for her intelligence. Lance and a few other guys had found her smarts intimidating, it was one of the main reasons she downplayed her that part of herself during high school. She could still remember deliberately crashing three computers in class after over hearing a couple of guys call her a nerd. However Kitty had mostly overcome those insecurities a long time ago.

"I came up with the idea of remote surveillance as a safe means of information gathering." She admitted with a confident smile, "But working the kinks out was totally a team effort really. It still may not work but the risks are minimal and the gains are like, huge compared to how we used to do things." She explained in a matter of fact tone.

"Hey if it's your plan I know it'll work out fine." Naruto told her, Kitty smiled appreciatively at him.

"Your sweet," For a moment her sky blue eyes looked into his cerulean ones in silence. Briefly they forget about the mission. Instead they both became truly aware of the two of them alone in alone in a snowed in cabin the woods. A romantic setting if there ever was one, they both thought about voicing unspoken feelings. Naruto managed to speak first.

"Neko-chan...Katherine?" Naruto's tone was shaky but hearing him opt for her proper name made her heart skip a beat none the less.

"Yeah Naruto?" She asked as innocently as possible feeling for all the world like she was back in high school waiting for some boy's confession of undying affection. Naruto stood there try to articulate his question for what may have been a full minute. The only sound she aware of besides Naruto's attempt at speaking was that of her own beating heart,

"I've been thinking...about you...and me."

"Really?"

"Yeah...uhm...would you like...like," He struggled with trying to get the last part, "snacks!" Kitty blinked at him.

"Snacks?"

"Snacks..yeah snacks I bet were both hungry I'll go make us some snacks."

"Sure," she said flatly, "I'd like a...snack." Naruto practically darted towards the kitchen leaving Kitty feeling frustrated to say the least. The young woman got up from the dining room table where all the equipment had been set up taking her laptop with her. She flopped down on the couch and set the computer down the coffee table next to her purse. It wasn't her personnel computer but rather one of the institute's bleeding-edge ones. Despite it's capabilities it seemed to lack a respectable playlist so Kitty reached into her purse to find her mp3 player.

The young brunette's purse proved to be a rather cluttered messed that she hadn't properly cleaned out in God only knows how long. Her delicate fingers felt something unexpected that gave her some clue to that mystery. Looking to make sure Naruto was still in the kitchen Kitty slowly pulled out the pack of "_ribbed for her pleasure"_ condoms. With eyebrows raised Kitty fidgeted with the pack of contraceptives as the gears in her head turned.

If she walked into that kitchen nude carrying these even Naruto would certainly get the general idea. Though look on his face alone would probably be priceless that wasn't how she wanted a relationship with him to start off. Kitty had been in two relationship that ended under very bad circumstances after which she had opted for more _casual _interactions. It certainly had been a fun way to get over Alvers and Parker but eventually it just left her empty. She wanted to try having a real relationship again with a nice guy and Naruto certainly fit the bill. Sure he was a complicated guy and in some ways fairly damaged but he was one of the sweethearted individuals she knew.

Kitty had tried dropping subtle hints that she was interested but he didn't pick up on him or was to afraid to act on them. She was actually willing to the later rather than the former. From her own experiences she knew Naruto was a lot more intelligent then he let on, maybe it wasn't book smarts but it was intelligence none the less. What Naruto needed was the right woman to polish away those insecurities away.

Kitty knew though that she'd have to be the one to get things going. She thought about just going into the kitchen to talk to him about all this but was afraid he'd either feign ignorance or just really not get it. She looked down at the pack of condoms and then noticed her mp3 player was actually behind were her purse had been. The idea forming in her mind was one that her younger self would've found lewd. But she wasn't Shadowcat, the X-Men's doe eyed kid sister anymore.

These days she was Shadow, the X-Men's tech savvy operative trained by Wolverine and the Hand in numerous martial arts. She was no longer a shy virgin but a sexually active young woman who knew what she wanted. She had also settled on how to get it, with a playful smile she hooked up her mp3 player to the laptop, "Naruto, can you come in here?" She called coyly as the music started playing.

* * *

Sitting glumly on the kitchen floor Naruto found himself almost wishing the Hellfire Club would launch an all out attack on the cabin. He had come so close to telling Kitty how he felt about her but had chickened out. It was perfect, they were alone in a romantic setting yet he couldn't through with it, He stood with a heavy sigh, "Guess I better make those snacks." The professor had arranged for the cabin to be stocked with enough food to last the weekend. He was about to check one what they had available when the sound music filled the cabin.

_Boy I think about it every night and day_

_I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love_

Naruto recognized it as a song by the _black eyed peas_, hanging out with Kitty had made him familiar with this world's diverse array of music. The next thing he heard was her calling him in a playful tone like one of those Sirens he had read about in a mythology book. Stepping out of the kitchen Naruto was as always enraptured by the sight of Kitty dancing. Her body move in synch with the music, her hips swaying side to side in a seductive motion. It was the same fluidity she moved with during battle. She smiled playfully at him and motioned for him to come closer without falling out of rhythm with the song.

"What's up Kitty?" He asked trying not to get to enthralled with the sight before him.

"You and I are going to have a little fun tonight," Kitty said in that same coy as she moved towards him.

"Fun?" Naruto wondered if she just wanted to dance with him but he was getting an odd vibe from her.

"Fun," She replied and literally with out missing a beat pulled her shirt over her head revealing her toned midriff and a light blue colored bra that encased her petite but perky breasts. Naruto was left red faced, wide eyed, and feeling as if his pants becoming tighter at the sight of dancing in only a bra and hip-hugger jeans, "But first I need a promise from you."

"A promise?" Kitty stopped dancing, her face almost pleading.

"That when we get back to the Institute you'll promise to say what I think you were really going to say to me earlier."

"What do think I was going to say?" He asked clearly trying to play dumb to which Kitty raised an eye brow and replied in a bemused tone:

"I think it has something to do with why you blush whenever I pay you complement. Why your always so eager to pair up with me on missions, why you always look at my butt when you think I won't notice." Naruto might have been a shade redder than Jean's hair at this point. Kitty smiled sadly as she walked up to him, "You know I've actually been waiting for you to have that talk with me."

"Really?" He gasped actually managing to completely tear his gaze from her breasts to look her in the eyes. Kitty felt saddened by the look of complete and utter disbelief on his face. In matters of combat Naruto seemed to have boundless confidence but it seemed to evaporate when it came to the ideal of romance. She couldn't help but wonder if some heartless bitch had taken a hammer and chisel to his sense of worth as a man.

"Of course I have," Kitty assured him as she caressed his face,"you're one of the sweetest guys I know," Her smile became playful again, "but a girl can only wait so long before she can make a move. But before we have our fun do you promise to talk about us when the mission is done?"

"I promise Neko-chan." With that Kitty planted a tender kiss on Naruto's lips which he returned after a few heartbeats. To his amazement she tasted of fresh strawberries while her skin smelled faintly of lavender. At the same time Kitty discovered her new lover had a spicy taste that matched his scent. When they broke apart Naruto looked dazed and Kitty looked happy.

"Not bad ninja boy." Naruto blushed as a brilliant smile spread across face that made her heart skip a beat. Then Kitty unbuttoned her jeans making Naruto's heart practically stop altogether. Slowly, perhaps teasingly she then started to unzip them offering him a tantalizing glimpse of blue silky fabric and even a few brown curls. She walked over to him making sure to sway her hips while very slowly pulling her jeans down. Kitty gave Naruto a peck on the cheek and phased right through him and out of her jeans altogether.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around hoping to see Kitty in her panties but something hit him in the face obscuring his vision. Pulling it off his face to discover it was Kitty's bra Naruto looked up to see her bare back vanish through the wall. The brunette poked her head back through the wall,

"I'll be waiting upstairs," She said playfully then her gaze going downward she added, "Feel free to loose the pants; you won't be wearing them much longer anyways and they totally can't be comfortable right now anyways."

"I guess they are kinda tight." He said remove his pants revealing a pair bright orange boxers with a sizable bulge in them. Naruto to a deep breath before practically bolting up the stairwell.

* * *

Naruto stood the door to the bedroom with Kitty no where to be seen. He walked into the room feeling somewhat ridiculous doing so while walking around looking like had a traffic cone around his waist, _"I really need to wear less orange."_ He admitted to himself before a familiar pair of arms wrapped around his midsection. Naruto blushed at the feel of Kitty's near naked body press up against his back, "I can feel your nipples through the back of my shirt." He said in a dazed tone.

"Is that a problem?"

"No."

"Good, could you please take two steps back?" She asked sweetly as she nuzzled his neck, Naruto did so without hesitation. With reflexes honed by years of experience and implanted Hand training Kitty went from tender embrace to a grapple. Complete caught off guard Naruto found himself being pulled back, his arms being phased into the wall completely, he might have well been chained.

"What's going Neko-chan?" Naruto was a little worried now, Kitty had always displayed mischievous side that didn't seem very different his own prankster tendencies. It was a bit of common ground they but the idea that Kitty carried these tendencies over to intimate matter was both arousing and worrying. Kitty emerged from the floor in front of him with an evil grin that looked so of place on her angelic face. Even more diabolical was the fact that she had her arms crossed over her breasts.

"You should never make a girl wait Naruto, I hope your ready for me to have my wicked wa-" Kitty went silent when she eyed the large bulge that seemed ready to burst from the confines of his underwear. She blinked as if in disbelief lowered her arms allowing Naruto an unobstructed view of her very perky, pink nippled breasts.

"Oh my God your huge." Kitty said as she looked upon it amazement and unbuttoned his boxers freeing the impressive member. Kitty emerged from the floor completely to get a better look at it before looking up Naruto clearly pleased, "I was going to tease you a bit for all those months I waited for you to ask me out but I'll cut you a break."

"Your going let me out of here?" Naruto asked as she started trailing her finger up and down his cock making him break out in goose bumps.

"Not before getting your first blowjob." The blonde teen could find no valid reason to object to her proposal.

"Okay." Was the only response he was capable of at the moment. He watched as this cute, nearly naked woman got down on her knees before his throbbing male organ. Kitty gripped the impressive example of male anatomy and took a moment to appreciate it. At ten inches long it was the biggest penis she had ever seen in the flesh in addition to being respectably thick. Deciding she had teased Naruto enough she phased off his boxers to give herself unhindered access. Kitty looked up into Naruto's cerulean orbs making eye contact with him as she planting wet, gentle kisses on his shaft. Naruto groaned at the sensation of her lips making contact with sensitive flesh slowly working her way to the tip which now had a drop of pre-cum dripping from it. When she reached the head of his penis she licked the droplet with just the tip of her tongue before taking him into her mouth. Naruto's hips began bucking in response as she began to pick up the pace.

Fellatio was one of Kitty's favorite sexual acts, she reflected as she started to take in more of Naruto's manhood into her mouth. The taste and feel of cock in her mouth, the sounds of audible appreciation from whoever she was going down on. Naruto was certainly no exception, he blurted out words of praise for her in his native language. It was a nice change of pace from the demeaning dirty talk from her last few sexual encounters.

_"He really is such a sweet guy." _Kitty thought at same time as she used her right hand to start pumping his shaft while her left started messaging his balls. Naruto was in a state of tortured ecstasy, his body writhed and bucked of it's own accord. The wet, slurping sounds of Kitty happily, enthusiastically even, going down on him served to push him even closer to the edge. Naruto's words gave way to near animalistic grunts that Kitty found arousing encouraging her to push the envelope. Kitty took in even more of Naruto's manhood into her mouth, suppressing her gag reflex as the head of his penis began hitting the back of her throat. For Naruto the new sensation was too much, screaming out her name as he emptied his load into her mouth.

When Naruto cried out Kitty pulled back just in time to ensure most of the hot fluid ended up in her mouth rather than go down her throat. A task made difficult by the large amount of semen Naruto was releasing into her mouth, luckily the brunette enjoyed the taste. Her hand kept pumping him determined to milk every last drop from him as he fired a few last thick strands before his whole body went slack. With that Kitty released Naruto's now semi limp member from her mouth with just a bit of cum escaping from the corner of her mouth.

Naruto was in a semi dazed state as she stood up, his chest heaving with every breath. The sight of Kitty with a bit of his own fluid dripping out of the corner of her mouth was enough to get blood flowing back towards his penis. Kitty audibly swallowing also helped this process along greatly.

"Wow." Naruto commented as looked at her wide eyed and red faced.

"Wait till we get to the main event," Kitty promised in sultry tone, "I just need a minute to brush my teeth." Naruto blinked in confusion watching Kitty (her pantied bottom specifically) walk towards the bathroom.

"Why?"

"Do you really want to make out with me knowing what I just had in my mouth?"

"Good point."

* * *

Kitty checked her breath one last time before before putting up her toothbrush back in her travel bag, "Oh Naruto," she called sweetly, "I'm done." Being friends with Naruto had taught her to expect the unexpected but the last response was what sounded like a wall being torn down in the bedroom. Kitty phased her head out the door seeing something that made her jaw drop in horror. Apparently Naruto had been so excited to hear she was done he didn't think to wait for her to get him out of the wall. Instead through sheer strength he had pulled his arms out and a fairly large portion of the wall with them.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked before following her gaze, "...oops...we're not going to have sex are we?"

"Yes we are," she assured him before letting out a heavy sigh,"especially since the professor is like never again going to get us accomidations as nice as these after he loses the security deposit." Kitty said forlorgnly as she looked around the fairly luxuriant cabin. She then fixed Naruto with predatory look that made him nervous in a way that no enemy ever could, "We're totally going to have to make the most of it."

**To be continued... **


End file.
